Tarina etäisyyksistä
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Veljeksi Michael tuli Luciferia kutsumaan, eikä ollut päivää tai yötä jolloin he olisivat toisistaan erossa."


Kuinka kauas on kauas? Näin voisi moni utelias lapsi kysellä kirkkain silmin, kädet kiedottuina läheisen kehon ympärille. Vastauksia olisi varmasti monia. Joku kertoisi etäisyydestä seuraavaan valtioon, joku toinen painaisi lapsen käden kiinni karttaan ja sanoisi "Katso kuinka kauas kämmenesi ylettää." Ylettyisikö pieni käsi Australian koralliriutoilta aina Saharan aavikolle?

Kohottaisiko joku heistä katseensa tähtiin? Niin loitolla ihmisistä ne ovat.

Michael ei koskaan kysynyt Isältään tätä kysymystä. Isä piti kädestä kiinni ja astui iankaikkisesti laajenevan maailmankaikkeuden laidalta toiselle. Michael katsoi kaikkeuden syntyä ihastuneena ja yritti kokoontuvaa materiaa kädellään siepata. Niin hän tekikin ja nappasi ainetta pieneen nyrkkinsä. Se puristui kasaan hehkuen valoa. Isä otti sen Michaelin kädestä ja kutsui kauniiksi sen säihkettä. Yhdessä he toivat lisää valoja maailmaan saaden pimeyden loistamaan häikäisevässä hehkussa. Valot erkanivat toisistaan, jättivät hyvästit ja piiloutuivat pilkuiksi mustuuteen. Silti pystyi Michael lentämään niiden luokse vahvoilla siivillään, eikä mikään ikinä ollut hänen tavoittamattomissaan. Isä nimesi valonkehrät tähdiksi ja puhalsi niihin sielun.

Tähdistä kauneimman nimi oli Lucifer.

Isä teki heille yhteisen kodin. Veljeksi Michael tuli Luciferia kutsumaan, eikä ollut päivää tai yötä jolloin he olisivat toisistaan erossa. He riensivät Taivaan läpi, ja jossain muualla Luciferin valo loisti vasten hitaasti muodostuvan planeetan pintaa. Michael tahtoi loistaa myös, mutta Isä sanoi hänen pimeytenä olevan jumalaisempi. Michael tyytyi huolehtimaan veljistään, vaikka sisällä häntä kalvoi toive kirkkaudesta. Michael halusi olla samanlainen kuin muutkin enkelit, eikä hän voinut käsittää erilaisuutensa arvoa. Isä rakasti Luciferia, ensimmäistä, joka oli hänen lahjansa armon saanut sisimpäänsä. Miten Isä unohti Michaelin? Eikö Michael ollut se, joka äärettömyyksien taa matkusti Herransa kanssa? Michael oli varmasti se parempi poika, kun huolehti perheestään ja kantoi Herransa miekkaa. Lucifer ei muuta tehnyt kuin leikkinyt ja kiehnännyt, mutta silti hän sai tuntea Jumalan suosion.

Michael tahtoo olla moitteeton poika, joskin Isän huomion ansaitseminen käy päivä päivältä vaikeammaksi. Isä ei enää ota syliin ja paina kasvoja Michaelin tukkaan. Ei, vaan Hänelle on kaikki tointa ja askaretta. Vuosituhat sinne tai tänne, mitä niin mitätön aika merkitsisi kenellekään? Lapset voivat leikkiä keskenään.

Kuinka moni enkeleistä toivoo Herran jättävän luomistyön rauhaan ja kääntävän katseensa takaisin perheeseensä? Ei varmaan moni, sillä vain neljää Hän tohti katsellaan alunperinkään siunata. Jumala etääntyy heistä, jopa Luciferista, ja pelko alkaa vallata sijaa arkkienkelien sydämissä. Mikä heissä on väärin, mikä saa Isän katoamaan heidän ulottuviltaan?

He saavat vastauksen. Jumala tarttuu Michaelin käteen, ja johdattaa heidät kaikki puutarhaan. Siellä heille paljastetaan Jumalan uusin luomus, heidän uusin sisaruksena. Se on pieni ja heikko, eikä yhtään heidän kaltaisensa. Ihminen. Isä on tyytyväinen työhönsä ja näkee sen hyväksi, jopa paremmaksi kuin enkelit.

"Kumartakaa"

Vain kolme polvistuu.

Kun kaikki on sanottu ja tehty, kun Lucifer ylpeydessään luo sodan Taivasta vastaan, tarttuu Michael jälleen kerran miekkaansa. Sen paino raatelee hänen sydäntään, mutta Michael tekee aina niin kuin Isä tahtoo. Lucifer on uhmannut Jumalaa ja kääntänyt selkänsä sisaruksilleen. On vain oikeus, jos Michael tulee tulisen miekkansa veljensä selkään upottamaan. Taistelukentän hurmeisessa ilmassa heidän siipiensä lyönnit kohtaavat. Lucifer on lopulta se heikompi, mutta niin on heikko myös Michael, joka veljeään ei tohdi surmata. Hän raastaa sirpaleita Aamutähden omasta valosta, ja takoo loitsuillaan häkin veljensä vankeutta varten.

"Teinkö oikein?" Michael kysyy, kun ei uskalla anteeksikaan pyytää.

Enkeli ei tahdo, että Isä luulee hänen tahallaan Herraansa pettäneen. Michael ei uskalla kohdata heistä vanhimman katsetta, vaan painaa kasvonsa vasten Isän polvia. Ehkäpä se piilottaa tuskan ja turhautumisen kyyneleet. Ei kai Isä huomaa kuinka arvoton Michael lopulta on? Jumala ei vastaa, silittää vain poikansa hiuksia kevyin liikkein. Oi, kuinka kauan Michael on tuota kosketusta odottanut ja kuinka murheelliselta sen heikko lohtu nyt tuntuukaan.

Isä vetää Michaelin syliinsä ja antaa lapsensa piilottaa surunsa hellään syleilyyn. Isänsä vartioimana, petettynä ja petturina arkkienkeli Michael, ensimmäinen kaikista Jumalan luomuksista, nukahtaa.

Kun hän herää, Jumala on lähtenyt ja Michael tietää, että koskaan Hän ei tule palaamaan. Aamukasteeksiko Isä oli itsensä muuttanut, kadoten siten Valontuojan hylätyn lahjan alla?

Kauas ovat kadonneet heidän onnensa päivät, ja viimein Michael ymmärtää etäisyyksien merkityksen.


End file.
